Todo por una caída
by shiny-chan
Summary: Fugaku nunca espero encontrar a esa personita especial en un circo, siendo que a él no le gustan mucho. One-Shot. AU.


Disclamer: Ni el anime "NARUTO", ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad, ¡todos ellos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-san!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo por una caída.

Un hombre rubio, de ojos azules caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, e iba asomándose por todas las puertas de los salones buscando a uno de sus compañeros, hasta que por fin dio con él en la sala de profesores.

—Fugaku, hay estas—Dijo con su amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa Minato?

—Pues… Es que sabes que Kushina tuvo que viajar a otra ciudad por algo que paso en su casa… Y que también Kakashi está de viaje…—Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver a Fugaku asentir— Entonces quería que me acompañaras al circo.

—Querrás decir que, me querías preguntar a ver si voy al circo contigo.

— ¡Oh vamos, no seas amargado!

—No soy amargado, solo que no me llevo bien con ese tipo de entretenimiento.

— ¡Por favor! —Minato puso unos ojitos como que si fuese un gatito en una caja con un letrero de "adóptame". Pero Fugaku solo frunció el ceño—Pero es que no quiero ir yo solo… —Inserción de voz lastimera—Está bien, mejor… Mejor no iré… Ya que ni mi mejor amigo me quiere acompañar. Fugaku resopló.

—De acuerdo. Te acompañare.

— ¡Excelente! La función es mañana a las seis de la tarde, llega por lo menos unos cinco minutos antes. Toma tu entrada.

—Gracias… Supongo…

— ¡Te aseguro que va a ser divertido!

A la tarde siguiente, ya en la entrada del circo estaba un rubio feliz y un azabache con cara de pocos amigos. Entraron y una de las chicas de protocolo les indico sus asientos ya que estaban enumerados, les toco en la primera fila, como a un metro de la tarima, y casi al centro. A Fugaku se le había pasado la molestia, este circo estaba resultándole entretenido. Los trapecistas y los acróbatas muy buenos, sexis bailarinas y sexis contorsionistas, y… hay estaban otra vez las bailarinas pero esta vez el baile era por parejas. La coreografía tenía muchas acrobacias y piruetas y todas estaban saliendo bien, hasta que uno de los chicos que estaba casi que en el borde del escenario se resbalo y lanzo a la chica hacia el público, justo en frete de Fugaku, este se levanto y atajo a la bailarina, quedando a modo de novia.

—Gracias— Ella sonrió y se sonrojó. "Que voz tan linda… y que cara tan linda" pensó Fugaku.

—No hay de que—Sonrió un poco, solo un poco, después de todo es Fugaku, y la coloco en el piso. Ella se volvió a subir al escenario con la ayuda del bailarín, aun quedaba buena parte de la canción y siguieron bailando como que si no fuese ocurrido nada.

—Ohh… No creas que no lo note—el rubio tenía una sonrisa como si pudiese chantajear a su amigo con algo.

—Guarda silencio.

Luego vino la sección de magia, que era el fuerte del circo, otros bailes, un acto con gatos, perros y palomas, y para culminar el cierre con todos los actores en escena. Minato y Fugaku esperaron a que se descongestionara un poco la salida y cuando salieron se le acerco una chica de piel blanca y cabello liso negro hasta la cintura.

—Disculpe… ¿Me recuerda? —Dijo al colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Fugaku. Los dos la vieron de arriba abajo hasta que Minato cayó en cuenta.

— ¡Tú eres la bailarina! —La chica asintió. Se veía muy diferente llevando un blue jeans y una camisa de tirantes blanca a cuando llevaba esos muy llamativos trajes azul eléctrico, fucsia o verde manzana— ¡bien! ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Fugaku, adiós señorita—Minato se fue y ellos quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que ella lo rompió.

—Yo quería agradecerle, es que ¡Cielos, eso nunca nos había ocurrido!

—Ya te dije que no hay de que…—El silencio de debió a que no tenía el nombre para continuar su oración.

— ¡Oh! No me he presentado, soy Mikoto—ella le tendió su mano y el la tomo.

—Es un gusto. Y dime Mikoto… ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar el circo acá?

—Un mes.

—Mikoto…—La chica hizo un sonido de pregunta— ¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez conmigo? —Ella se sonrojo pero le sonrió.

— ¡Seguro!

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jeje, ¡esto se me ocurrió en la clase de ballet cuando me caí haciendo unas piruetas! ¡Esa caída fue muy cómica!

¡Vamos, por fis! ¡Déjenme su review!


End file.
